Fairy of Games
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: During the time where Team Tenrou is missing, members of Fairy Tail come together to secretly save the world from the return of the Yami no Game! Based on both the Yu-Gi-Oh Manga and Anime, and some elements and jokes from LittleKuriboh's YGOTAS!
1. The God's Puzzle

**Warning: Boob Jokes!**

* * *

 _This historic puzzle…_

 _It can be traced back farther than Zeref's road of destruction…_

 _It is older than any of his creations…_

 _This five-hundred year old puzzle…_

 _It's magic was once used to tell the futures of kings and nobles._

 _However, this magic would soon be known as the Sennen Magic, or the Magic of the Yami no Game._

"I'm back, Grandpa!" called out a boy with tri-colored, star-shaped hair.

"Hey, Yugi!" greeted a brown-haired girl wearing a black tube top that was cut off just above her lower stomach, high-waisted dark blue shorts, and a lilac denim jacket with rolled up sleeves.

"...! Anzu!" the boy, 'Yugi', smiled brightly upon seeing his old friend, "What're you doing here?"

"I heard you and Mr. Mutou were moving here and opening a new Magic Shop." Anzu replied, "So I wanted to come check it out!" she smiled, moving a piece of hair from her face, revealing a peach-colored Fairy Tail mark on the back of her hand.

"That's awesome, Anzu!" Yugi's smile got brighter, "I can show you around, if you want!"

Anzu nodded, "Sure!"

 **This is my friend, Anzu Mazaki. I've known her since we were little, but two years ago she moved from our hometown of Domino to Magnolia. Since then, she's joined the guild Fairy Tail, but that guild has been declining as of late. Some people believe it's because a bunch of it's strongest members, and its third Guildmaster disappeared suddenly.**

Yugi showed Anzu around the newly-stocked Kame Magic Shop, showing off the various magics people could buy, including an assortment of the shop's specialty items, Ka Summon Figurines.

Anzu studied them hard, before picking up one of a female humanoid with pink hair and purple robes.

"What's this one?" she questioned.

"She's the Magician of Faith." Yugi replied, "A powerful support Ka."

"How much is she?" Anzu questioned.

"Twenty-five hundred Jewels." Yugi replied. Anzu smiled, looking to Yugi. Yugi laughed.

"We're not open yet, but I guess I can ring you up!" he exclaimed, going over to the register in the shop. Anzu paid for the Ka Summon Figurine.

"What're you gonna name her?" Yugi questioned. Anzu studied the Magician of Faith she bought.

"I'll go simple and name her Faith." replied the brunette. As soon as she spoke the name, it appeared to become engraved into the Figurine.

"...! Whoa…" she gasped.

"It does that." Yugi grinned, holding up a Figurine of his own. It appeared to be a fluffy monster with green-colored limbs that were clawed at the end. The name engraved into the Figurine was 'Kuri'.

"This is a Kuriboh Ka, but I named him Kuri." he said.

"What does he do?" Anzu questioned.  
"He blows himself up and revives himself in battle." Yugi replied, "Though he's normally just a pet."

"He's adorable." Anzu commented, "How do we summon Kas, Yugi?"

"It's easy." Yugi replied, "You throw the Figurine…" he tossed the Kuriboh Ka Figurine into the air, "And say 'I summon my Ka, Kuri'-or whatever the name of the Ka is." As soon as Yugi finished saying 'Kuri', the Ka Figurine enlarged and turned into a live version of itself that floated down into Yugi's arms.

"Whoa…" Anzu gasped, her face bright in awe. Yugi smiled, petting his little furry friend. After a few minutes, Yugi turned Kuri back into a figurine and placed him into his jacket's pocket. Anzu placed Faith into her own jacket's pocket, commenting about getting a pouch just in case she wanted to buy more Ka Figurines.

An old man soon peeked out from the back of the shop, looking slightly surprised upon seeing Anzu.

"...! Anzu!" exclaimed the man.

"Hello, Mr. Mutou!" Anzu greeted. Solomon Mutou came out from the back of the shop, looking happy.

"It's been awhile, Anzu! You just keep on getting bigger! Especially your chest!" Solomon said. Anzu grimaced.

"I'd rather not talk about that." she replied.

"What, your boobs?" Solomon questioned.

"Yes, those." Anzu sighed.

"So you don't want me to talk about your gazungas. The melons are off the table. Hooters are a no-go area. 'Ixnay on the 'eavage 'clay!" Solomon said. Anzu and Yugi sweatdropped.

"So, how have you been?" Solomon then asked.

"Just fi-"

"Tities!" Solomon laughed. Anzu sighed, her breath coming out as a white-colored mushroom.

* * *

"So, you're still working on this?" Anzu questioned, holding up a golden 3D puzzle piece up to the light in Yugi's room. Yugi sat at his desk, messing with more of the puzzle pieces while Anzu sat on his bed nearby.

"Yeah. I've been working on it for eight years now." Yugi replied.

"And you still haven't given up." Anzu chuckled, "Seems just like you, Yugi!"

Yugi smiled toothily as Solomon opened the door, holding two ice teas for Anzu and Yugi. As the elder man set down the glass on Yugi's nightstand, he noticed Yugi trying to assemble the puzzle.

"You're still trying to assemble the Sennen Puzzle, Yugi?" he questioned, "I thought you gave up on that thing! It takes a very intellectual mind to assemble that Puzzle, Yugi. It's impossible for you. That thing has a varied history."

"Varied history…?" Anzu questioned, sweatdropping.

"The Sennen Puzzle was found just twenty years ago by a team of Mages. They took it from the tomb of an ancient ruler. However… Not long afterwards, they all died of mysterious causes…" Solomon said, his face growing dark, "They say that the last one was screaming… Something about a 'Yami no Game'..."

"Yugi… That puzzle seems dangerous…" Anzu told her friend, unnerved by the tale.

"What's a 'Yami no Game'?" Yugi questioned, "I'm curious now!" he said, looking over the box. Solomon gestured to it.

"See these symbols here?" questioned the old man, "These ones engraved on the box? They translate to _To the one who controls me, I will give dark wisdom and strength_."

Yugi's face brightened, "I knew it! My wish will come true!" he exclaimed.

"Wish…?" murmured Anzu.

"I'll definitely complete it!" Yugi exclaimed, "I'm so excited!"

Solomon tried to snatch it, "It'll sell for a lot in the shop!"

"No! It's my memento of you, Grandpa!"

"So you're going to kill me?!"

Anzu sighed, "..."

Why did she come over, again? She stood to leave, alerting both Mutous.

"Leaving already, Anzu?" Yugi questioned.

"Yeah. I need to get home." Anzu replied.

"I'll walk you." Yugi offered, placing what he had completed of the Puzzle back into its box.

"No, that's okay." Anzu assured.  
"I insist." Yugi said with a polite smile.

* * *

"You used to say that there was a riddle that went along with the Puzzle, Yugi. What was it? You never told me." Anzu said. She held the box containing most of the pieces of the puzzle as Yugi assembled it while walking.

"Oh yeah!" Yugi nodded, "The riddle is: It can be seen but you haven't seen it-"

Suddenly, a brown-haired male bumped into him while a blond-haired male snatched the box from Anzu's hands.

"It can be seen but you haven't seen it? How lame!" spoke the blond-haired male, looking at the contets of the box, "You're such a girl, Mutou. I'll teach you to be a man one of these days."

"Jonouchi! What're you doing here?!" Anzu exclaimed.

"In case you've forgotten, this is Rintama's territory, Mazaki." Jonouchi said, sneering, "You Fairy Freaks have no place." Anzu growled lowly, but kept her cool mostly. Jonouchi suddenly tossed the box back to her.

"Whatever, though." spoke the blond, placing a hand in his pocket. He and his friend began to walk off, leaving Yugi to finish escorting Anzu home.

* * *

"Urgh! I hate people like those two!" Jonouchi loudly complained as he and Honda walked past the small stream running through the city.

"You shouldn't do things like that." Honda advised, "The higher-ups are already mad at us, don't make it worse."

"Blah, blah! So what if we haven't-" Honda suddenly covered Jonouchi's mouth as the S class mage of Rintama, Ushio, walked up to them.

"Y-Yes, Ushio-sama?" questioned Honda shakily. Jonouchi sneakily threw something into the stream as Ushio scolded them for not showing their Rintama Guild Marks proudly, before changing the topic to the two's Jewel Income for the guild, beginning to beat them up. Neither fought back, as it was illegal in their Dark Guild to fight back against punishment.

Soon enough, Yugi would come across this scene, going to protect them.

"Stop it!" exclaimed the boy, shielding the two Dark Mages with his body.

"Hm?" Ushio was surprised.

"Mutou…?" Jonouchi muttered.

"You're protecting Dark Mages? You're a weird kid." Ushio said, "Step aside!" He pushed Yugi aside, slamming his food into Jonouchi's chest, making him vomit a clear liquid.

"Jonouchi-kun!" exclaimed Yugi in worry. He got in front of the two Dark Mages again.

"Do you want the same punishment, kid? Why are you protecting Dark Mages?" Ushio questioned.

"They're my friends." Yugi said, "They've done nothing but try to teach me how to be a man since I got here!"

"Friends…?" Ushio created, "You get the same punishment!" Ushio began to slam Yugi around, harming him more than he hurt Jonouchi and Honda prior.

Getting over their initial shock of Yugi calling them his friends, both mages jumped to their feet, Honda tackling Ushio while Jonouchi jumped into the stream, quickly finding what he had dumped into the water: A part of Yugi's Puzzle. He saw Yugi thrown to the side, next to his nearly completed Puzzle.

It only missed one piece.

Jonouchi ran to Yugi's side, hearing Yugi mumble something.

" _I wished… on the puzzle…"_ Yugi took a shaky breath, " _For some true friends… Ones who I can count on… And ones who can count on me…! I wished… On the Puzzle…"_

Jonouchi started, realizing what it meant for Yugi to call them his friends. He set the piece of the Puzzle into Yugi's hand before charging Ushio as Honda was knocked unconscious. The blond was quickly beaten and knocked unconscious as Yugi woke, hearing a strange voice.

" **Yugi…! Let me help you… Complete the Puzzle and set me free!"**

Finding comfort in the voice, Yugi began to move the last piece into where it fit. Once he did, the Puzzle began to glow, his shadow growing and gaining a glowing eye on its forehead.

" _The Door of Darkness has opened… It's time… to begin…_

 _The Yami no Game."_

* * *

 **Welcome to my new story, Fairy of Games! This'll be following the Yu-Gi-Oh manga with some things similar to the Yu-Gi-Oh anime.**

 **Ka Summon Magic is based on Celestial Spirit Magic and the Kas in the Shadow RPG. This first chapter probably seemed to go really fast, but I had a lot of fun writing it.**

 **Right now, only Anzu is a member of Fairy Tail. Jonouchi and Honda are members of a Dark Guild while Yugi is an Independant Mage.**

 **Yugi's been in Magnolia a month, so while Anzu had no idea he was there, this chapter isn't the first time he came across Jonouchi and Honda.**

 **This is during Fairy Tail's Seven Year Timeskip, about three years after Team Tenrou disappeared. Fairy Tail is using the Second Building now and the town is currently the territory of a Dark Guild.**

 **Please review!**


	2. The Yami no Game

**Warning: Uses the Mangapanda translation of the Original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga.**

* * *

"Ha." Ushio laughed as he moved to leave.

"Leaving so soon, Ushio-san?" came a strange, deep, male voice. It sounded sinister… Ushio turned around, spotting that kid who tried to save Jonouchi and Honda from their punishment.

"You have trespassed on the boundaries of my soul. You wrongly beat up my friends for their faults." spoke the kid, "I, Yugi Mutou, will pass judgement on you, and you WILL repent." he pointed at Ushio, "It is time to begin… The Yami no Game."

The kid's -Yugi's- shadow elongated and gained a golden eye right where Yugi's forehead was supposed to be. It stopped right behind Ushio. He tried to leave the boundaries of the shadow, but he was trapped within.

"Let's play a game." Yugi spoke, holding up some money, "I have one half of the supplies we need. You have the other… That knife with you shall do nicely."

Ushio started, surprised that the kid even knew about the knife he carried around with him. Yugi walked over and snatched the blade, before walking over to a nearby bench. He sat on the ground and placed his hand on the bench, setting the knife down in the process. He then placed the money over his hand.

"Here are the rules, Ushio-san." spoke the star-head, "We each put this stack of money over our hands. Then, we stab into it. We can only keep the money that we stab." he picked up the knife and went to stab his hand that was covered by the money, "Game Start!"

He stabbed through, stabbing through a few bills but not his hand. Ushio, perplexed and wanting the money, walked over to try the game for himself. He took the knife from Yugi and went to stab his own hand, putting slightly too much strength into it, but gaining a lot of the money. This went on for a while.

At least until Ushio realized he couldn't control how much strength he put into the stab. He knew that if he stabbed at his hand, he'd really damage his hand.

 _Damn… There has to be another way…_ he thought, scowling.

Wait… That's it! He moved to stab Yugi, but the younger male jumped back, a glowing golden eye appearing on his forehead.

"I knew it… You only have greed in your heart." muttered the boy, before going to point at Ushio, "The Yami no Game shows one's true self. Your evil ways must be punished. **Penalty: Illusion of Avarice**!"

A glowing eye identical to the one on Yugi's forehead was sent at Ushio.

"Ah… Aahhh… It's… It's money…!" Ushio began to grab at nothing, "Money everywhere! Money!"

He gained a crazed expression, grabbing at nothing.

Yugi began to leave, "Let me tell you something. If evil… If sins like Greed is all that is in your heart, if that's all you care about, then that is all that you can see."

Ushio began to whoop and jump from joy from what he seemed to be seeing.

"However, since you're like this from the Penalty, then this must be quite the Happy Ending." Yugi spoke, "Now to make sure that Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun are alright."

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Yugi was restocking the Magic Shop's supply of Ka Summon Figurines when he heard the door to the shop open. He looked up, spotting Jonouchi.

"Hello, Jonouchi-kun!" Yugi greeted cheerfully, mildly noticing the bandages on Jonouchi's face.

"Hey, Yugi." Jonouchi greeted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"How can I help you today?" Yugi questioned.

"Uh… I actually came 'ere to talk with you." Jonouchi said, "I have a treasure now, too. Want to see it?"

"Sure!" Yugi nodded.

"Sorry…" Jonouchi closed his eyes, grinning, "My treasure is in plain view, but you can't see it. It is impossible for me to show it to you."

"...?" Yugi tried to figure out the riddle, when suddenly Jonouchi smiled at him.

"It's 'friendship'." Jonouchi explained, " **Yu** gi and **Jo** nouchi are visible, but our **friendship** is _in_ visible."

"...!" Yugi got all teary-eyed, smiling brightly, "Yeah!" he nodded. Jonouchi suddenly began to blush from embarrassment, running from the shop, but accidentally leaving his shoe behind. Yugi noticed and went to follow Jonouchi to return the shoe.

"Jonouchi-kun! You left your shoe behind!" exclaimed the star-head as he chased after his new friend.

* * *

 **The bolded 'Yu' and 'Jo' create the word Yujo, though in the translation I used it's Yuujo. It's the Japanese word for 'Friendship', which I think is a clever move on Kazuki Takahashi-sensei's part.**

 **This marks the end of the Yami no Game arc. The next arc is the Rintama Arc. :3**

 **Please review!**


	3. Missing YuJo

It had been a few weeks since the day Yugi completed the Sennen Puzzle. Every single day, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda visited Yugi at the Kame Magic Shop to hang with Yugi, even if they had jobs to do at the time. Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda all seemed to become friends.

Anzu had a lot of jobs to do, so she could try to help Fairy Tail's money problems.

 _That_ day, however…

That day, Yugi got up at exactly 8:20 A.M, as usual.

He restocked the shop, as usual. He helped his grandfather, as usual.

He greeted customers, as usual.

It seemed to be a normal day. Until…

"Yugi!" exclaimed Anzu as she ran into the Magic Shop, Honda on her heels.

"Something's wrong." Honda said, "Jonouchi never showed his face at the Rintama Guild Hall!"

Yugi's eyes widened, "But… He's always there, right?"

"That's why it's so weird! Not even the Master nor any of the S class mages showed up today!" Honda said.

"That _is_ weird." Yugi admitted, "You guys always complain about them. I wonder what's going on."

"Maybe they were busted by the Magic Council." Anzu suggested, "Or that new independant guild. Crime Sorciere."

"It's possible." Honda said, "But Crime Sorciere would've eradicated the whole guild. And I would've heard about it if the Magic Council busted them.

"I'm worried now." Anzu frowned.

"Jonouchi doesn't have a communications lacrima." Honda said, "But I do know where he lives. I'll go there sometime today. Maybe… Maybe Jonouchi's just sick. Maybe everything's okay and nothing bad is going on."

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"We'll go with you, Honda-kun." Yugi said, "Right, Anzu?"

"Yeah." Anzu nodded, "We'll come with."

"...!" Honda seemed surprised, but then he smiled, "Thank you, Yugi, Anzu."

Anzu set her hand on Honda's shoulder, winking, "And I won't tell Miho-chan a single thing about this."

Miho was a girl who was also a part of Fairy Tail, and Honda's crush. Honda beamed at Anzu.

"Thank you so much, Anzu!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's find Jonouchi."

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short. Please review, and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	4. The Old Jonouchi

Jonouchi hated himself.

He took a long drag of the cigarette Hirutani -the Guildmaster of Rintama and Jonouchi's old best friend, which was the only reason why he and he alone was allowed to call him by his name, and not 'Master'- had given him. He hated that he had to abandon his friends to become Hirutani's official Second again.

Jonouchi had tried to quit the guild. _**They**_ had threatened his friends.

"Katsuya." Hirutani addressed him. He looked at Hirutani, his old scowl planted firmly on his face.

Most of all… He hated Hirutani.

* * *

"Here we are." Honda spoke as he, Yugi, and Anzu walked to some run-down apartment building on the edge of Magnolia, too nearby the Fairy Tail Tavern for Anzu's comfort. Honda lead his friends to an apartment that was labeled as 'Jonouchi'. It was Apartment 301. Honda knocked on the door, yelling out 'Excuse me', but there wasn't an answer.

"No one's home?" questioned Anzu. Honda moved to try and open the door.

"But the door is unlocked…" mused Honda, "I'll just peek in… I thought his family all work during the day." He, Anzu, and Yugi peeked in the open door, "Just a peek…"

As soon as they peeked their heads through, seeing the inside of the apartment, a beer bottle was thrown and shattered against the door.

"Eep!" Yugi and Anzu yelped.

"Y-You damn brat… *hic* Haven't b-been home in two days!" hiccupped a drunken male voice. Yugi, Anzu, and Honda rushed out.

"Sorry to bother you!" Honda yelled as they rushed.

"Honda, was that…?" Anzu frowned.

"Yeah, that was his dad. Been like that forever." Honda replied, "I've only been here once, a long, long time ago. He never lets anyone from the guild to come over."

Honda sighed, "Well, he's not at home. He hasn't been here in two days, according to his dad."

"But we saw him yesterday." Anzu said, frowning.

"Let's keep looking." Yugi said, "I know we can find him!"

Honda and Anzu nodded.

* * *

The trio searched, but couldn't find Jonouchi.

"No good… He isn't at any of the normal spots." Honda frowned. Yugi looked sad.

"Jonouchi-kun…" murmured the star-head. Honda looked at them.

"You guys can go home." Honda said, "I'll keep looking. I'm sure I can find him by tomorrow, so don't worry."

"Okay…" Yugi said. Anzu nodded.

"It'll be okay, Yugi." Honda told his friend.

"Take that!" came a sudden voice. The three turned around, and Honda looked shocked at the scene they now saw.

It was the Rintama S-Class Mages beating up Kinana of Fairy Tail. From their dialogue, it seemed like Kinana hadn't been paying attention and accidentally bumped into someone named Hirutani. Honda seemed even more shocked, but he soon turned around.

"It's the Rintama S-Class Mages and the Master. They must've gone out for cigarettes and booze." he spoke, "Let's go."

"B-But, Honda-kun, it's Jonouchi-kun!" Yugi yelped, pointing at the blond.

"T-This is where he was?!" Honda's eyes widened.

"Jonouchi-kun!" Yugi yelled, rushing to the Dark Mages, "Hey! W-Why are you with them?! Why didn't you come to the Shop?!"

Akui, one of the S-class mages, turned around, "Friends of yours, Katsuya?"

Jonouchi glanced back at Yugi, "Never seen 'im before, Akui." he began to walk away, "Let's go."

"Jonouchi-kun!" Yugi yelled.

"You've gone soft, Katsuya." a male with dark blond hair suddenly appeared. Honda looked tensed, as if he was ready to fight.

"Hanging around with a Fairy and a pipsqueak like this kid." Hirutani said, "You shouldn't do that. Not as my second-in-command, Katsuya."

 _Master Hirutani._ Honda looked cold, _Jonouchi met him a few years ago. They used to be best friends…_

"Jonouchi-kun, please, come with us!" Yugi begged.

"Master, that kid is annoying! Katsuya says he doesn't know him." Akui told Hirutani. Hirutani simply scoffed. Akui suddenly punched Yugi.

"Quit whining, ya little brat!" exclaimed the bespectacled S-Class Dark mage.

"Yugi!" Anzu and Honda exclaimed in worry.

"Jou…" Yugi fell to the ground, half conscious.

"Heh, don't stress out our boss Katsuya! Make any more noise, and I'll kill ya!" Akui said. Honda gathered Yugi into his arms.

"Yugi, you okay?" Anzu asked in worry. Yugi reached out to Jonouchi blindly.

"Jonouchi… Kun…" murmured the half-conscious starhead.

"Jonouchi, you're awful!" Anzu yelled at Jonouchi, "I was wrong in trusting you! You're just like the rest of your damn guild! It seems like Honda is the only exception. What's _wrong_ with you?!"

"Hahaha, let's go, Katsuya!" the group of Dark Mages left. Hirutani had looked at Honda.

"By the way, grunt, you're out." Hirutani told him. Honda's Rintama mark had dissipated, as if it had never existed.

* * *

"Yugi, are you okay?" Anzu asked, lightly rubbing at the star-head's face with a cloth with a solvent that would make the bruise Yugi had dissipate. It had been a few hours, and Honda didn't even talk.

"I'm okay!" Yugi assured.

"Hirutani…" Honda had suddenly spoken, "Jonouchi's been my friend for years…. When we were twelve, we met Hirutani, who was starting a Dark Guild at the time. We learned how to fistfight from that guy. Hirutani's terrible… but we had admired him, back then. The picture of a strong mage, back then. But… Jonouchi eventually chose my friendship over Hirutani's, became my partner in the guild… But… _now_ … Jonouchi chose him, and not us…" Honda looked anguished, "Dammit…" he held his head.

Yugi looked at his friend. _Honda-kun… Jonouchi-kun…_

Yugi grasped his Sennen Puzzle, _This Puzzle is what started my friendship with them…_ he closed his eyes.

"I… believe in Jonouchi-kun. I'm sure he hasn't changed!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi…" Honda smiled a little, "Y… Yeah! He isn't that type of guy!" the brunet stood.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded, "I'm gonna bring Jonouchi back!"

"I'll go too." Anzu said.

"Where could they be…" Honda mused, "Maybe…" he began to lead his friends somewhere.

On their way, Honda spotted one of the S-class Mages, Osore, mumbling about something. Honda quickly grabbed Osore's collar and slammed him against a nearby wall while greeting him.

Honda knew he was stronger than Osore, Jonouchi had just never allowed him to take the test to become an S-class member.

"Tell me why Jonouchi's hanging out with you guys! ANSWER ME!" Honda growled. Osore grinned.

"Dunno…" Osore said.

"TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Honda yelled. Osore faltered.

"Eep… Okay. I'll tell…" Osore said.

* * *

"Jonouchi, we gotta celebrate you taking up the mantle!" Hirutani exclaimed, "Let's kill a few Fairies."

"When should we do that?" Akui asked, "Master, your cig' has gone out… Here." Akui gave Hirutani one of his cigarettes. He then noticed Jonouchi glaring at him.

"What is it? Do I got somethin' on my face? Why're ya staring at me, Katsuya?" Akui asked.

" _The Master wanted to have more of a hold on the Fairies, so he brought in the old Second. That Katsuya guy… But he's so disrespectful."_

"You've been acting weird for awhile, Katsuya." Akui said.

" _Luckily, the Master had the upper hand in the bargaining. And when he announced one of the terms…_

 _Haha, yeah! Katsuya's face went pale! It was like 'e was a ghost!"_

" _That term…"_

" _ **We're gonna sneak up on all his friends… and attack them. That's what he said."**_

" _W-What?!"_

Jonouchi stood.

"In the end… I can't forgive you." Jonouchi said.

"Huh…?" Akui looked confused. Jonouchi punched Akui out, a cold and cruel look on his face. The blonde kicked the bespectacled S-class Dark Mage for good measure.

"For hitting my friend… I can never forgive you!" Jonouchi yelled.

"Heh… You finally look like your old self, Katsuya." Hirutani took a drag of his cigarette, "Too bad it's directed at us."

The other S-Class Mages surrounded Jonouchi.

"Restrain him!" yelled out the Rintama Guildmaster, "We're going to the Torture Chamber!"

* * *

"Okay, let's get Jonouchi back!" Honda exclaimed. Anzu, Jonouchi, and Yugi left Osore unconscious in an alley as they ran.

 _I knew Jonouchi hasn't changed!_

"Jonouchi-kun!"

* * *

 **Finally wrote this... I had prewritten this last week. The names of the S-class mages are Japanese Words that I got from Google Translate.**

 **Akui - Malice**

 **Osore - Fear**

 **Please review!**


	5. The Cruel Guild

Yugi, Anzu, and Honda had arrived at the secondary Guild Hall for Rintama, the 'J' Bar.

"Jonouchi-kun…" Yugi murmured. _We have to save him…_

"Yugi, Anzu. I'll go on alone. It's too dangerous for you two!" Honda said.(But, dude, it's dangerous to go alone!)

"B-But… Honda-kun!" Yugi protested.

"I don't want to have to worry about you two while I'm fighting!" Honda snapped, "You guys are my friends… And you both just aren't suited to fight Dark Mages. This is going to get rough and I don't want either of you hurt. Okay?" Honda began to run down the stairs that lead to the bar, "Here I go!"

"Honda-kun!" Yugi exclaimed.

* * *

Honda kicked open the door, "Jonouchi! I'm here to bring you ho-" he paused.

No one was there. The brunet frowned deeply, "What the hell?"

He soon noticed one of the S-class mages, Akui. He moved to grab him by the collar.

"Hey! Wake up!" he yelled at Akui. He then frowned.

"No good… He's out cold." Honda mumbled. _Jonouchi…! Where the hell are you?!_

* * *

"They're not here!" Honda told Anzu and Yugi as soon as he left the secondary guildhall. It had began to rain.

"Wha?! But… Where…?" Yugi exclaimed.

"We've got to find him!" Anzu exclaimed, "We'll split up and search!"

"Right!" Honda nodded, "But if you find him, come get me! Don't try to engage them in combat!"

With that, the group seperated.

* * *

" **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

As he searched, Yugi heard Jonouichi's scream. He stopped, eyes widening.

"Jonouchi-kun!" he exclaimed. He looked down at the Sennen Puzzle. _If I wish hard enough… Maybe the Puzzle will tell me…!_

 _Tell me where Jonouchi-kun is!_

The puzzle glowed.

* * *

"Heh, Master, he won't even scream anymore…" spoke an S-Class mage of Rintama, Itami, whose fingers were crackling with lightning, "His whole body is twitching!"

"No need for more…" spoke another S-Class mage, Uragiru.

"Do it!" Hirutani ordered.

"But if he takes anymore, he'll die…" Uragiru protested.

"Kill him!" Hirutani ordered.

Yami couldn't believe his ears. He wanted to kill them… But first, he'd toy with them.

That's what they got for trespassing on the boundaries of his soul and harming his friend.

"Stop!" he exclaimed. The S-class mages of Rintama looked his way.

 _I'll never forgive them! How dare they harm you!_

"Who the hell is this runt?" questioned Fukanzen.

"It's that brat who saw us with Katsuya earlier." Hirutani spoke.

"When Katsuya went missing, this kid came to save him…" mused Keno. The group of S-class mages began to laugh.

"Hey, boy!" Shibo, a fat S-class mage, moved forward, "This place…" he reeled up to attack, "Ain't for kids!" he slammed his fist into Yami's jaw, knocking him into some junk in the middle of a puddle. Grinning to himself, as he could've dodged that, Yami discreetly set up the game. He had noticed one of the S-class mages knocked out, holding a lacrima that would go off in a blast of lightning once it shattered. He had heard of something like it once being used as some kind of spell used by an old Fairy Tail Wizard, Laxus Dreyar, three years ago. He rigged his Puzzle to drip water onto the mage's face to wake him up, then stood on a rubber tire.

"Now, it's my turn." Yami spoke, "I challenge you… to a game!"

This surprised Hirutani's group of thugs. Yami had a feeling that once he won, Fairy Tail would be free of this Dark Guild… For awhile, anyway.

"You don't get it, do you?" Yami questioned, "I placed a timed land mine somewhere around you. The timer is nearby, and it has already begun."

"A land mine?!"

"What the hell is he talking about?!"

"Can you find the switch?" Yami continued, "If you can, you can do what you wish with me! You can even kill me if you want! But if you can't find it… You'll be punished and be victims of the land mine! Put your heads together…"

"Master… he must be bluffing." Itami spoke, "I'll just kill him with my magic!" he held up two fingers crackling with lightning.

"Don't!" Hirutani ordered, "That lightning… Will go straight from that kid and into this puddle! He lured us into this puddle when he was punched… We cannot use lightning magic!"

"Uhh-Oh…" Itami cursed. Yami looked surprised.

"I see the switch!" Hirutani claimed, "We can't use our magic… But that doesn't mean we can't beat the shit out of you! Your punishment-" the S-Class Mages and guildmaster moved to attack, "-is death!"

"Heh… Time's up, and you haven't found the switch!" Yami cackled, "I win!"

"Huh?!"

"And soon, the switch will flip…"

"Oww…" came a voice. Hirutani froze. He looked at the fallen member of his guild.

"The switch… is his arm! D-DON'T WAKE UP!" Hirutani freaked. The S-class mage's hand slammed down to the ground, shattering the lacrima.

"And the switch is flipped!" Yami exclaimed. The group of Dark Mages were easily electrocuted. Yami moved away and got Jonouchi down before switching back to Yugi, his work done.

Anzu and Honda soon arrived at the warehouse that Rintama had claimed as its torture chamber.

"Yugi! Jonouchi!" Honda and Anzu quickly ran to their friends.

"Ah! Honda-kun!" Yugi exclaimed, holding Jonouchi up.

"What…" Honda soon caught sight of Jonouchi, "Is he okay?"

"At least you're not hurt…" Anzu said. It was then Jonouchi woke.

"Jonouchi-kun! You're awake!" Yugi smiled at his friend.

"Yu…" Jonouchi's eyes widened.

"Jonouchi-kun… Let's go back!" Yugi said. Jonouchi noticed Yugi crying, and began to himself. He lifted himself up the best he could, and gave Yugi the best hug he could, which consisted of him gripping Yugi's shoulders.

"Y… Yugi!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

* * *

 **The day after that… Anzu took us all to the Fairy Tail Tavern, where she asked Master Macao to allow us into Fairy Tail, as Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun were out of a job and were Fairy Tail material, despite being former Dark Mages.**

 **That same day Jonouchi, Honda, and I all gained Fairy Tail marks. Jonouchi's is worn proudly on his left bicep in black and red, while Honda got his on his neck in green. I got mine on my hand in amethyst, the same color as my eyes.**

 **I couldn't wait to begin my work as a Guild mage, despite Fairy Tail being one of the weakest in Fiore and out of money. Due to Rintama's departure, a new guild took over Magnolia in the days that passed.**

 **That guild was Twilight Ogre.**

* * *

 **First off, the Rintama S-Class Mages are all characters based off Hirutani's henchmen from the manga.**

 **Jonouchi, Honda, and Yugi join Fairy Tail! Now the main group is all in Fairy Tail :3**

 **Next chapter is the first appearance of a certain evil businessman... *drum roll***

 **Seto Kaiba!**

 **Please review!**


	6. The Man From Papyrus!

It had been two months since the day Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda had joined Fairy Tail. They had joined up with Anzu and Miho, or Ribbon as she asked to be called, to create a team, Team Puzzle, after Yugi's Sennen Puzzle. Since then, Twilight Ogre had been threatening and terrorizing Fairy Tail, because of the former strongest guild's lack of money.

Yugi felt bad that he and his Team were going to be in Domino City for awhile. His grandfather's friend, Professor Yoshimori, had invited them back to Domino for an exhibition. Yoshimori had found a tomb of an king from Papyrus and wanted his grandfather to see it, so they were all going. Yugi just had to remind himself that Yoshimori had also offered to give some money to Fairy Tail, for reasons he nor Solomon explained.

Yugi also hoped to find some answers. He kept on having moments where he couldn't remember things. It had happened twice now. Once when he first solved it and once when Jonouchi was missing. He didn't want to tell anyone, afraid that it was some sort of dark magic.

Afraid that his friends would abandon him if they knew.

"Yug', snap out of it or the train'll leave without ya!" Jonouchi called over to Yugi.

"Oh, sorry, I'm coming!" Yugi picked up his suitcase and ran over to Jonouchi, who only held a duffel bag. Jonouchi helped Yugi onto the train before going on himself, the two going to meet up with their team and Solomon. He could hear Ribbon fangirling over everything and Honda swoon over her, along with Anzu's annoyed shouts. He and Jonouchi sat at their seats and waited for the train to start so they could head to Domino.

* * *

They soon arrived in the gaming-oriented city of Domino, Yugi and Solomon leading everyone to their old house. It also was their old Magic Shop that Yugi's mother now ran. Yugi's mother, Yasmine, was a calm woman with a short temper and was without the star hair or lacking height Yugi and his grandfather shared. She seemed to carry around a ladle as a weapon and was a good saleswoman. She offered up free Ka Figurines to Yugi and his friends, so all of Yugi's team, minus Ribbon and Honda, chose something out. Yugi decided on a magician-like Ka Figurine donning purple he instinctively named Mahado. Anzu chose a winged witch-like female she named Valkyrie. Jonouchi chose a swordsman with the power of flame he named after himself, calling him Jono. Yasmine smiled at them all before shooing them all upstairs so they could freshen up before heading to the museum.

Anzu hurried into the bathroom for a bath, while Ribbon hurried into the second bathroom for a simple shower. Solomon stayed down to help Yasmine with inventory while the boys piled into Yugi's old bedroom so Honda could watch Yugi destroy Jonouchi in Capsule Monster Chess, or CapMon for short. Everything was ready in two hours, when Yoshimori sent a magic vehicle to pick them all up. Solomon offered to lend his magic to the vehicle, and soon they were off to Domino City Museum.

Yugi spotted a strange man in a turban walking along the road as they headed towards the Museum.

* * *

"Whoa…!" Yugi was in awe as he saw the exhibit. There were pieces of gold, examples of ancient magics, and even tablets that told of ancient stories and kings in writings that Yugi couldn't understand. He even saw the mummy of the ancient king, though Jonouchi quickly pulled him away from it, afraid of getting cursed. Yugi saw the same man in the turban crying in front of the display before he was pulled away.

He blindly went to touch his Sennen Puzzle, forgetting that he had loaned it to the superintendent of the museum, Kanekura-san.

Yugi was soon called over to where his Sennen Puzzle was displayed, as the others wanted to take a picture via a lacrima Anzu had with her. They all posed in front of it as Anzu took the picture.

They were ready to go at four-thirty, so they all separated to go back to the house. Yugi stayed behind so he could get his Puzzle back at closing time.

Soon enough, it was nearing closing time so he re-entered the museum to get his Puzzle back.

He traveled through the museum, discovering it was like a maze. He soon came across the same man in a turban he's seen twice before. He decided to ask the man if he'd seen the superintendent.

"Ano… Have you seen the director? He promised to return my puzzle…" he made the shape of his puzzle with his hands, "It's shaped like this…"

Yugi didn't notice the shock on the man's face. He looked downtrodden.

"I guess you don't know…" he mumbled. He soon noticed that the man was staring at him.

"You're staring at me… Kinda scary… You were crying earlier…" he mumbled. _Maybe this guy really is crazy._

The man suddenly closed his eyes, the key-like pendant he wore lifting upwards and to Yugi's forehead.

* * *

The next thing Yami knew he was facing the same man in a turban his other self had been talking to. He chose to come off as dark and creepy to attempt to protect Yugi.

"Hmmm… Looks like I have a visitor…" he spoke, "Heh, heh… Do come in, if you have the courage… The game is already set up! Welcome to my mind's room!"

When the man hesitated, he chose to goad him into entering, "What's wrong? Scared? Let's go!"

He watched as the man entered his Mind's Room. Yami chose to ask a question.

"I don't know what sort of magic you have, to be able to enter my 'room'." He began, "Pray tell, how did you do it?"

"Hah… Then I am an unexpected guest?" Asked the man, "I guess I must answer out of courtesy…" Yami waited for an answer.

"I wanted to know the secret of the magic of the Sennen Puzzle, so I decided to visit." The man spoke. Yami's eyes widened a small amount.

"I knew of the existence of the Sennen Puzzle… Yes, I knew. And I know of the other Sennen Items. For five hundred years, since ancient times, times before it was counted, the Sennen items have been kept in the Papyrus Valley of the Rulers… They were created by mages for the King, and used to judge tomb robbers who sought to steal the king's funerary treasures… This is written in the _Book of Per Em Hru_. The Book of the Dead. I visited this place using one of those items, the Sennen Key! It is a key that opens the mind rooms' doors… A mind's room reflects their soul. Their nature, their tastes, their strengths and weaknesses, their complexes and traumas… My other item is the Sennen Scales, which weighs the sins of people and punishes the guilty. However, I do not know the magic of the Sennen Puzzle, and I don't know if who completed it was given any special magics."

"So you have a key… But why enter _my_ mind?" Questioned Yami.

"If I can enter one's room, I can determine one's magic. I wanted to see for myself… If necessary I will take the Puzzle back to my family…"

… _!_

"The magic you speak of must rest somewhere in my room… But don't think it'll be easy to find! In other words… This is a game! A Yami no Game!"

Yami explained the rules of the game and allowed the man to begin to explore the maze that is Yami's room.

He awaited the man at a fake 'True Room'. Not even Yami himself knew where the True Room was. He was tempted to push the man into oblivion when the man fell into the trap, but decided to help the man up. He listened to the man's disbelief in his loss, before telling him to leave.

Right before the man left, he asked if it was just the beginning, getting a confirmation.

Yami was… wary of the times to come.

* * *

"Ano… A-Ano… Hey…" Yugi tried to get the man's attention, Hey are you okay? You look really pale! And your eyes were moving a lot…"

"Yes… I am fine." The man assured him, standing.

"You are certainly an odd child." The man commented, "Oh yes… I suppose… Here." the man handed Yugi the Puzzle. Yugi was elated to get the puzzle back, quickly putting it back on and thanking the man.

"Heh, heh… no need to thank me." The man said, "I am the one who is in debt."

"Eh?! Debt…? For what? Did I lend you something…?" Yugi was confused.

"I am in debt to the other you." The man clarified.

"The other me?!" Yugi began to laugh, _man, this guy really IS crazy!_

"No way! I'm me! There can't be another me!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Child… What is your name?" The man asked.

"I'm Yugi! Not 'Child'! Yugi!" Yugi replied.

"Yugi… Be on guard. Be alert. You will discover your other self!" The man exclaimed.

"Eh?!" Yugi was surprised.

"Someday… you will discover the secret, true power of the Sennen Puzzle, sealed for five hundred years! That is the fate of he who solves the Puzzle!"

 _My other self?!_

"My name is Shadi!" The man exclaimed, "I've never told anyone my name before, heh, heh…" he began to leave, "There is one more man to judge…"

 _I'll be seeing him again… I'm sure of it…_


End file.
